pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes/*New and Improved* Art Blog of Artness!
Hello, ya'll! Yep, I officially decided to start another art blog. Why? For this very good reason: The fact that I've gotten better. Ever time I look at that old art blog of mine, I feel like bashing my head against a brick wall, and throwing my computer half-way to China. . . . Anyhoo, so here's where I'll posting some of my infinitely better artwork. Note: This blog will not contain requested pictures. Those will be found in a seperate blog labeled: PlatyborgstoShadowlytes' Request Blog or something similar to that. platypi galore.jpg|Alrighty, here's some platypi. Yes, I finally figured out how to draw them as boxes. Ivy belongs to me, Perry belongs to Dan and Swampy, and the other platypus with the braid is Penny, and she belongs to IzzyC......P. Redo of the duo.jpg|I'm pretty sure that no one remembers the original. . .all I can say is, that this version is much better. You can ignore the horse-olphin thingy up there; the notebook I drew in I have owned for a very long time. Phinbella peoples.jpg|BECAUSE I CAN! (ahem) Alright, from left to right, top to bottom (in order of age): Janett May Flynn (16), Marcus Xavior Flynn (15), Phillip Charles Flynn (10), and Zantha Jade Flynn (8). I really need to find a way to put these guys into a story. . . Yes, more horsie stuff. U mad, Phineas.jpg|Well, it started with me drawing Janett when she was younger. . .but I didn't have any other inspirations. I don't support gender-bending (I think it's creepy), but Phineas will hate me forever now. . . aging peoples.jpg|Guess who? I tried aging one of the characters, but I'm not sure how well I actually did. . . possible profile pic.jpg|I may make this my new profile picture, being in the spirit of Christmas and all. Ivy, you are so adorable. scarfs.jpg|Isabella in winter wear! (her boots are based off of mine). Melissa (the girl with Ferb), belongs to Izzy c......p, and she's horrible at tying scarfs. If you can't read my horrible handwriting, it says "No I didn't horribly fail at scarf-tying. . .if anyone asks, I'm a ninja." stuff I drew.jpg|A bunch of random drawings. The "Shoot" thing in the top corner is because me and Izzy c......p kept on giving each other words, and then we drew pictures for them. OH MY GOSH, LOOK! THE SCARY SHADE IS RUNNING, AND IT'S GOING TO GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOU. . . more stuff.jpg|Well, even more stuff. LOOK! THE SECOND EVER FULL BODY OF BUFORD DRAWING THAT I DREW! And yes, I was practicing my hand at both Jessie and Buford because I'm totally getting that request done this week (determined look). OH MY GOSH, LOOK! IT'S THE GIANT FLOATING BABY HEAD! Phineas, Izzy, and others.jpg|PHINEAS CENTAUR, FTW! (For The Win). And then there's Mandrake, down in the corner, and Mandragora, and Candace, and. . .Nighttress, what are you doing there?!? My OCs just keep slipping into my pictures. . .I don't know how they do it. . . Category:Blog posts